1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fluid control devices and more particularly to a fluid control device connected to an end of a water pipe in a house, the device having a mini water turbine and electrical generator combination for generating electricity which is in turn supplied to a temperature measurement member for measuring temperature of the water flowing through the device, the temperature in the form of electrical signal being sent to an LCD panel for showing so as to visually alert a person using the tap water.
2. Description of Related Art
It is typical that a person may turn the handle of a faucet to let tap water flow. Tap water is cold. Thus, there are faucets (also called taps) having one spout for hot water and the other spout for cold water commercially available. However, a heating device (e.g., tankless heater) is required to install along the water pipe for heating purpose. Also, there are faucets with color LEDs to show the temperature of the water commercially available.
Thus, it is desirable of taking energy from water flowing through the pipe and converting the energy into electricity which is used as an electrical source for measuring temperature of the water.